In a Heartbeat
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Draco is forced to marry Pansy. And Ginny is head overheels for Draco. How will this combination turn out? Please R&R D/G


Hey everyone out there who bothered reading this fic! Thank you so much for reading this. This is another one of my tries for a D/G fic, and I hope you all enjoy this fic. It's called In a Heartbeat. Draco and Ginny are both out of school already, so Draco is 20 and Ginny is 19 years old. I don't own anything here that you recognize; J.K. Rowling does, though I do wish I did. At least Draco Malfoy anyways, hehe. Well, enjoy!

In a Heartbeat: Chapter one: Differences 

****

Ginny was sitting on her bed, in her small room. She had decorated the walls with pictures of Harry Potter winning the world cup for London. Once Harry had left Hogwarts, he had become an Auror, but when there weren't problems or disasters arousing in places, he spent his time playing on the London team for Quidditch, his life hobby. The team had practically begged Harry to be on their team.

Hermione was now working as a teacher for Hogwarts, teaching muggle studies since the original professor had decided to retire early. While Ron worked at the Ministry with his father. He had never thought that day would come when he'd actually work, but it did. Harry, Ron and Hermione always found time to hang out together though, and even sometimes invited Ginny to come, but Ginny hadn't been in the mood to go with them anymore.

She had been pretty tired lately and she barely came out of her room, because she was afraid. She wouldn't tell anyone what was bothering her, and every time someone asked, she pretended to be all right.

Besides the few pictures she had of Harry in her room, she had others. She had pictures of her brothers and friends she hadn't seen in a long time. But hiding secretly in her top left drawer to the right, underneath her clothes, there were other pictures that no one knew about. And no one in her family would like to see.

She hated the feeling of wanting to see it every moment of her life, and the feeling it gave her. She could've found any perfect guy that treated her better than he did, but no, she somehow got stuck with him.

Ginny sighed as she took a quick glance at her drawer, "Fine! I'm going!" she hissed at herself as she got up and pulled out her drawer. She gently took out a little green box and opened the top. Putting the box down on her desk, she lifted out a few pictures from the box.

There was one picture of Draco with he was actually smiling at something funny, it made her laugh when she remembered what it was.

Flashback

"Ginny! What are you doing?!" yelled Nelly in laughter.

"Um… wait a second! I'll be right there, just uh… hold on a sec." Said Ginny quickly as she tried to untangle her hair from the chewing gum Ron had accidentally blew on her.

"You're never going to get that off you know." Laughed Courtney.

"Well, Ron is going to get something from his room, I'm sure he'll find something." Said Ginny almost desperately.

"Here, let's try this. Exilmarious!" yelled Nelly with a flick of her wand, but then Ginny's hair just got brunt and the place where the chewing gum was, went partly bald.

Courtney started laughing hysterically while Nelly started to panic.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny cluelessly.

Just then, Draco Malfoy came around the corner of the hallway. "Why Weasley, that's a new look for you. What did you do?" asked Draco as he tried to hold onto his laughter.

"Gum got stuck in my hair and Nelly used Exilmarious on me, and then Courtney fell onto the floor laughing." Answered Ginny who still didn't know what happened to her hair.

Draco whispered something under his breath and flicked his wand at Ginny's hair, and as soon as the word was said, Ginny's hair went back to its normal silky red.

"There, that's more like the Weasley I knew." Said Draco with a smirk, "By the way, Exilmarious, is a spell that turns things into cow shit, so I'd suggest you get your head washed Weasley." Added Draco before he left them in one swift movement.

"Nelly!" yelled Ginny furiously.

End of Flashback

_He wasn't so bad then, he was actually… kinda… nice _thought Ginny. Ginny flipped through some other pictures her friends and her had gotten of Draco, and smiled at each one. It wasn't like she exactly obsessed with it; she just didn't get enough of them. Looking at the pictures of him always made her want to smile, even if it was a picture of him glaring or smirking. Whenever Harry and her brother and Hermione went somewhere and she wasn't invited, she looked at the pictures and she felt better, odd huh? Whoever would've thought, Draco would be the one to make people smile?

"Gin! Are you coming out? Harry and I are going to play a little Quidditch in the backyard, want to come?" asked Ron through the door.

"Um… hold on a second, I'll be right there." Said Ginny as she quickly put the pictures back into the box and put it back under the clothes and closed her drawer.

She then quickly walked over to the door and opened it, "Yes Ron?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you want to play Quidditch with Harry and me. Hermione said she'll be watching us downstairs too." Said Ron.

"Oh, oh… I'm not sure, I'm uh kinda, you know, tired and all." Lied Ginny. She felt terrible about it, but she really didn't want to go outside.

"Aw, come on Gin. You barely come out anymore. Just this once ok?" asked Ron with a pleading look on his face. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"Great, then let's go." Smiled Ron cheerfully. Ginny walked pass him and slowly down the stairs, but then she stopped and looked back, "Aren't you coming?" 

"Yea, sure, just wait, I left something in my room. You go ahead, I'll be right there." Said Ron. Ginny nodded and continued down the stairs.

As Ron was about to go to his room, he saw a part of Ginny's clothes sticking out of her drawer, and being the nice brother he was, he decided to stick it back in for her.

He walked into her room and opened the drawer.  He saw a lump underneath the clothes and part of a green box.

_Is she trying to hide something from us? Maybe I shouldn't look at it, but… _thought Ron, but his hands itched to know what was in that box, so he slowly took the box out and opened it. Inside there were some square sheets of paper, but when Ron turned the sheets around, his expression went from calm and anxious to fuming with anger.

_What is she doing with pictures of… of … of _him_! She couldn't possibly, she wouldn't… I'll talk to her later on today _thought Ron angrily as he put the pictures back into the box and gabbed out something from underneath it.

There was a gold locket he had gotten her for her birthday. He slowly opened it, expecting to find something in it, but at the same time hoping not to. In the locket there was another picture, and it was a picture of Draco Malfoy.

_What in the world has he done to my little sister! I'm going to kill him! _Thought Ron angrily as he put everything back into place and stomped out of Ginny's room and into his. Once he got out his broom he ran down the stairs and outside.

"What took you so long?" yelled Harry whom was flying around in the sky.

"Nothing!" yelled Ron as he through a gulf ball that had been charmed to fly, into the sky. _Later, just later _thought Ron over and over again in his head.

While with the Malfoy's

"Father! How could you?! I do not want to marry, that… that… that pathetic excuse for a witch!" yelled Draco angrily.

"Listen to me boy! The Lord said you must wed her, and so you shall." Lucius hissed angrily.

"Lucius, please listen to him. He should be able to choice the one he loves." Said Narcissa softly.

"There's NO such thing as love Narcissa! The Lord wants him to produce the next heir of his when he has taken over the wizarding world, and I shall not disobey him!" growled Lucius.

"Screw him! I'm not going to do this! I don't have to do a single thing that… that… over confident stupid Dark Lord says!" hissed Draco angrily as he glared into his father's eyes with pure hatred.

"You shall wed her, unless you have another person in mind, then go ahead." Dared his father.

"Then I shall!" said Draco as he stomped up to his room. He was not going to wed Pansy Parkinson if it was the last thing he did, so he decided to just meet someone else and take the next person he sees as his bride.

"Wretched little boy. First he doesn't want to become a Death Eater and then now he won't even help the Dark Lord." Growled Lucius as he sat down on his chair.

"Lucius, please. He's your son, when have you ever acted like his father?" said Narcissa softly and sadly as she knelt down beside him.

Lucius stood up in rage. "He is a MALFOY! He used to do as he is told by the Dark Lord, but he has grown weak, because of YOU!" yelled Lucius as he grabbed Narcissa by the collar of her robes and threw her against the ground.

Then he grabbed her up again and pushed her against the wall, strangling her. "Well this will be the last time you try to soften him and his pain. He deserves every punishment he gets to be stronger, but because of you he's weak. No Malfoy has ever been as pathetic as him, and I shall make sure that won't happen. When you are gone, it shall be so much easier." Growled Lucius under his breath so that only Narcissa could hear him.

Narcissa tried to struggle, and get his hands off her throat, but it was no use. He was too strong for her. She felt every bone in her body weaken and go numb. She was almost positive she'd die right there and then, but she had to try to survive, because she didn't want Draco to have to suffer any more than he already had.

"Let her go Father! I'm warning you!" yelled a voice from behind Lucius. 

Lucius gave Draco an evil smirk, "Or what boy?" he hissed.

"Crucio!" yelled Draco as Lucius dropped Narcissa and started screaming in pain.

"I'm not that weak father." Whispered Draco as he slowly backed away and toward the entrance of the manor, still holding onto the curse. When he was close enough to the door, Draco stuffed his wand quickly into his robes and ran out the door.

"Come back here boy!" yelled his father, but it was already too late, Draco had already left.

Quidditch game, Ron and Ginny VS Harry

"That was great wasn't it?" asked Ron while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Yea, I have to admit you did pretty well out there." Smiled Ginny as she took a sip of water.

"Well, I guess I should start heading back then." Said Harry.

"I'll come with you since my house is near yours." Smiled Hermione. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

Sirius had been cleared of all charges against him during Ginny's seventh year, so now Harry lived with Sirius Black, where he learned millions of different tricks and pranks. His house was now pretty close to Hermione's.

"See you guys later on then." Waved Ron tiredly as he turned to look back at Ginny.

"You ready to go back in yet?" asked Ron.

"Yea, sure, but I think I'll go for a little walk, O.K. Ron?" asked Ginny.

Ron thought about the questions he wanted to ask Ginny, but then thought, since they lived in the same house, it could probably wait.

"All right then. You want me to come with you?" asked Ron.

"No, it's alright, really." Smiled Ginny as she quickly left through the back gates, while Ron watched her leave.

Ginny walked for a while and soon found herself at an empty park. "Well I guess it is getting late." Sighed Ginny. She did quite enjoy the fresh air. 

"Stupid father!" a voice was mumbling about. Ginny turned around and started heading toward the voice curiously.

"Doesn't even know what damn shit is and what chocolate is! Probably eat shit instead if it wasn't for mother, then tried to kill her, that screwed up bastard!" it kept mumbling. Soon Ginny saw a dark form ahead of her, near the lake, and slowed down her pace.

"Um… hello? Who's there?" asked Ginny softly

"Huh?" said the voice as it turned around and came face to face with Ginny.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before? You're a Weasley, aren't you?" asked Draco.

"Well, that was kinda obvious." Said Ginny pointing to her hair nervously as she stared at Draco. If it was actually possible, Draco had gotten a whole lot cuter over the years she hadn't seen him. Ginny kept staring at him with awe and shock, as a slight blush crept onto her cheeks.

Draco was wearing a green, unbuttoned shirt and black pants. Seeing her expression, Draco smirked silently to himself so she wouldn't see, and kept his blank expression on.

"Aren't you Virginia Weasley?" asked Draco, interrupting her thoughts and snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, um, yes." Said Ginny nervously as she stepped back a bit.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know. I haven't changed." Said Draco, as his smirk was now viable seen.

"Isn't that, uh… a bad thing?" asked Ginny.

Draco pretended to be thinking it over, "Hmmm… no, not really. Just means I'm irresistible." 

"Stop kidding yourself Malfoy. You're not that great." Said Ginny as she turned back to herself or at least close to her normal self.

"How do you know?" asked Draco with a questioning look on his face. 

"Well, whoever said you were irresistible?" asked Ginny.

"Everyone, that's a girl anyways, and that includes you and your friends, Weasley," said Draco with a sly smile on his face.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ginny, slightly offended.

"I hear you and your friends talking about me at school all the time, what was it that you said again? Oh right, and I quote, 'Draco Malfoy is drop dead gorgeous! Who would have thought.' I believe you said that in, what was it? Fifth year?" Draco smirked.

"You heard that?" asked Ginny in shock as she started to blush madly.

"So you admit it?" asked Draco as he tried to hold onto his laughter.

"No, I didn't say that, why would I…" Ginny trailed off.

"I only PRETENDED not to hear you Weasley. I know a lot more than you'll ever know," said Draco simply.

"Yea, I believe that," said Ginny with as much sarcasm in her voice as possible.

 "Nice to know you do Weasley," said Draco.

"What were you mumbling about anyways?" asked Ginny all of a sudden.

"I wasn't mumbling," said Draco.

"Yes you were, something like, 'doesn't even know what damn shit is and what chocolate is! Probably eat shit instead if it wasn't for mother, then tried to kill her, that screwed up bastard!'" said Ginny.

"Oh, that. Just talking about the man I'm suppose to call father," said Draco simply.

"Are you going to tell me why you were saying that?" asked Ginny.

"No, but I can tell you that I'm suppose to wed Pansy Parkinson, much to my displeasure," said Draco.

Ginny frowned in disappointment but quickly covered it up with a smile, "Well, congratulations then. I hope you the very best and fulfilling life with her," said Ginny.

"Are you nuts? Don't give me that kind of crap. I wouldn't want to even be stuck in the same room with her," said Draco in disbelief.

"Why? Don't you like her? I remember you taking her to the Yule Ball in fourth year," said Ginny.

"No I DON'T like her, I HATE her with as much passion as your brother hates me. The only reason I took her was because everyone said she was supposedly a great dancer and had great looks and everything. I don't remember having as many bruises as that since. She was the crappiest dancer, way too girlish, and I have no idea why the hell I'm telling you this!" said Draco angrily.

"Because you want to?" suggested Ginny as she was about to laugh.

"No, I don't. I'm still supposed to marry her. Do you know how many times a day I have to see her? Five times a day, for god sake, father is planning to tell her to live with me in MY room! I think I'd rather be beaten by Potter ten thousand times than having her in MY room and with her for the rest of my freaking life!" said Draco angrily as his voice gradually got louder.

"Why don't you just tell your father not to make you?" asked Ginny.

"Don't you think I tried that already Weasley?" asked Draco in annoyance.

"What's so bad, you could always divorce with her," said Ginny.

"I still have to SLEEP with her! I don't even want to be near her!" Draco growled.

"Oh, ok, now I understand. That's uh… um…" started Ginny.

"Don't even bother Weasley, there's nothing you can possibly do about it. And you're seriously NOT helping me at all anyways," said Draco as he took a deep breath.

"HEY! I'm trying you know?" said Ginny with a frown.

"You're trying to help me? Now that's rich, really," said Draco as he turned around and leaned against the tree he was leaning on before.

"Wait a second, why don't you just marry someone else instead, or first?" asked Ginny.

"I already thought of that, thank you very much," said Draco.

"No problem, it was my pleasure," smiled Ginny as Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant Weasley," said Draco angrily.

"I know," said Ginny as she stepped in front of him. She took a step forward until they were only a few inches apart.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing Weasley?" asked Draco.

Then all of a sudden, SLAP!

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope you liked it so far and that it met your expectations. Please review, it really means a lot to me and I'd like to know what you think of my fic. Well, bye! ^-^

**Preview of the next chapter:**

**"Ouch! What the hell was that for Weasley?" said Draco angrily as he rubbed cheek that had turned slightly red.**

**"I wanted to slap some sense into you, that's what," said Ginny simply.**

**"And giving me a red cheek helps, how?" asked Draco.**

Well review please!

Fallen pheniox


End file.
